If this was a movie
by Remembertoturnonthelights
Summary: A Songfic for the Taylor Swift Songfic Challenge on HPFC. Based on If This A Movie by Taylor Swift. Ron/Hermione, based during the time that Ron leaves in DH.


Last night I heard my own heart beating,

Sounded like footsteps on my stairs.

Hermione was awake all night. Harry was unconscious after their disastrous visit to Godric's Hollow and she was all alone. Every time she heard a noise she'd think it was Ron.

Six months gone, and I'm still reaching

Even though I know you're not there.

She'd sometimes reach out for his hand when she woke up, before she remembered he'd left and he wasn't lying beside her.

I was playing back a thousand memories baby,

Thinking 'bout everything we've been through

They'd gone through everything together before this. He was always there, exchanging secret glances with her or even just to bicker with her. But now he wasn't. And that hurt. A lot.

Maybe I've been going back too much lately,

To when time stood still and I had you...

She shouldn't keep thinking back, but she just couldn't help herself. She hadn't realised how much him being there had made everything better. She hadn't realised how much she loved him.

Come back, come back, come back to me,

Like you would, you would if this was a movie,

Stand in the rain outside till I came out.

It was raining now. If this was one of the romance movies she watched at home, he would have been there now. He would be there with her, holding her hand.

Come back, come back, come back to me,

Like you could, you could if you just said you're sorry,

I know that we could work it out somehow.

If he just said sorry and came back... God, what she'd do to have him back right now. It was Christmas and she was alone in a forest with her unconscious best friend.

But if this was a movie you'd be here by now...

He wasn't coming back, was he? She looked over at Harry, frowning in his sleep. They had to keep going.

I know people change and these things happen

But I remember how it was back then,

She thought back to their sixth year and to lying beside him in Grimmauld Place. Hogwarts seemed so far away now, in the cold tent.

Wrapped up in your arms and our friends were laughing

Cause nothing like this ever happened to them...

She remembered him holding her tight that night Harry left with Dumbledore, Ginny and Luna giggling about it in a rare moment of happiness. He was so brave. Why did he have to go and leave her here?

Now I'm pacing in the hall, chasing down your street,

Flashback to the night when you said to me:

"Nothing's gonna change, not for me and you.'"

Back before I knew how much I had to lose.

She didn't realise how much she loved him until he left her. She had been so blinded by him, he'd sworn it would all be okay and she'd gone and believed him.

Come back, come back, come back to me,

Like you would, you would if this was a movie,

Stand in the rain outside till I came out.

The next day Harry woke up and they left quickly, having heard noises outside. A little part of her had hoped it was Ron, outside in the snow.

Come back, come back, come to me

Like you could, you could if you just said you're sorry,

I know that we could work it out somehow,

But if this was a movie you'd be here by now...

If he just came back to her... But he wasn't going to, and she should stop moping. She was only a little bit in love with him, after all. Harry had admitted he missed him too, and she knew he missed Ginny, but he'd chosen to leave her, and Ron was the one who'd left. If Ginny had been there she could have talked to her, but it was just the two of them, and that hateful locket.

If you're out there,

If you're somewhere,

If you're moving on,

I've been waiting for you

Ever since you've been gone.

She still waited though, despite the fact she knew he could be dead. She couldn't even think about that. If Ron died... No, she had to try and get over him, cause he was obviously over her.

I just want it back the way it was before.

I just want to see you back at my front door.

Come back, come back, come back to me,

Like you would before you said it's not that easy,

Before the fight, before I locked you out.

But I take it all back now...

Sometimes she wished she'd gone with him, but she couldn't have left Harry. She had to do this, for the Greater Good. She wished she could go back and tell him she loved him, explain how she felt, before it was too late.

Come back, come back, come back to me,

You would, you would if this was a movie,

Stand in the rain outside till I came out.

She was lying awake alone again. She kept watch as Harry slept, worrying constantly, and wondering where Ron was.

Come back, come back, come back to me,

You could, you could if you just said you're sorry...

She heard noises, scared now in the dark. Harry woke up, obviously hearing them too. He went to investigate leaving her there all alone, in the forest.

I know that we could work it out somehow,

But if this was a movie you'd be here by now.

Her thoughts were instantly back on Ron. She hoped he was okay. She was so angry with him but she just wanted to cry.

You'd be here by now,

It's not the kinda ending you wanna see now,

Baby what about the ending?

I thought you'd be here by now,

She didn't have it in her anymore. He was what she fought for...

The door to the tent opened and in walked Harry. She was telling him how worried she'd been, when Ron walked in looking sheepish. She could have snogged him, but god was she angry.

I thought you'd be here by now...

She may have hit him, but deep down she was relieved. He was home, so everything would be okay.

A/N: this was for the Taylor Swift Songfic challenge on HPFC. I got given if this was a movie and I thought this fitted perfectly. It's a beautiful song, and I love Ron/Hermione. I hope you like it and please review :) x


End file.
